


yours is the only touch I long for

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Boys, Sub Seokmin, healthy and loving relationship, imaginary threesome, imaginary voyeurism, seokmin puppy, slight degradation, soft dom jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: Head in the clouds and your hands on my skin.orThis isn't the first time Jihoon has tied Seokmin up and it definitely won't be the last.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	yours is the only touch I long for

Jihoon scoots back to admire his handiwork, wiping the palms of his hands on the front of his shorts. 

“Too tight anywhere?” he asks, squinting as he peers at the ropes wrapped and knotted around Seokmin’s frame. Seokmin flexes the muscles in his thighs and arches his back as much as he can, shaking his head. 

“Feels fine.” 

Jihoon smiles, obviously pleased with himself. Seokmin has to fight the urge to squirm as Jihoon’s gaze turns dark and heavy, drinking the sight laid out in front of him. Ropes press lightly into Seokmin’s skin, criss crossing over his chest and legs, his hands tied together in front of him and his lower legs bound to his thighs. He’s achingly hard, has been ever since Jihoon had worked him open with deft fingers and he’s hyper aware of the plug stuffed inside of him. 

Jihoon's hands had been all over him as he had slowly wrapped the ropes around Seokmin's limbs, but he still aches for his touch again anyway. It's not up to him though, and that had been one of the main motivations for them to try out bondage, because nothing felt more exhilarating yet calming than handing over the control to someone else, unable to make any decisions for yourself. At least in Seokmin's opinion, that is. 

Still, he yearns for it, and it's the slight change in his expression, his body shifting as he leans forward as if caught in Jihoon's gravity, that finally breaks the older boy out of his trance. He crawls forward, bracing his hands on Seokmin's thighs and looking up at the younger boy. It’s certainly not Seokmin’s first time being tied up, but Jihoon always reacts the same and Seokmin suspects the novelty won’t be wearing off anytime soon.

"Pretty," he murmurs, and Seokmin flushes a little at intensity of his gaze. 

"Always so pretty. Color?"

“Green.” 

Satisfied with Seokmin’s response Jihoon drags his hands up his sides and along the planes of his chest, goosebumps erupting in their wake. Up, up, up, until Jihoon has Seokmin's face gently cradled in his hands. He sits up and the image of Jihoon suddenly towering over him is far too familiar despite their height difference. It only serves to make Seokmin feel smaller, and with the gentle insistence Jihoon uses as he presses into him it makes Seokmin feel safe and taken care of as well. 

"But by far the prettiest when you're on your knees for me puppy.” 

A low whine starts to build in the back of his throat and Jihoon laughs at the pleading look in his eyes, but the bedroom descends into silence when Jihoon leans forward to kiss him. His kisses are always more gentle than Seokmin expects, and it feels more like a request than a demand when Jihoon's tongue swipes across his lower lip and Seokmin immediately opens up for him. 

One of Jihoon's hands slips around to tangle itself in Seokmin's hair and the other ends up settling firmly on his shoulder. Jihoon tugs his head back and Seokmin lets out a muffled moan, hardly aware of anything besides Jihoon's hands on his skin and Jihoon's mouth on his. It doesn't matter that he can't wrap his arms around Jihoon because the older boy is pressing himself as close to Seokmin as possible, it doesn't matter that he can't relieve the burning heat pooled low in his gut because one of Jihoon's hands is starting to drift downwards... 

A sharp knock suddenly rings through the apartment, but Seokmin hardly even notices and Jihoon doesn't seem to either. Jihoon moves down to his neck, fingertips dancing along the side of his cock, Seokmin jerking forward in a feeble attempt to buck his hips up into Jihoon's touch. His plans are foiled by the ropes around his legs and another knock at the door, Seokmin whining softly as Jihoon draws his hands away, turning to glare in the direction of the entrance to their apartment. 

"What the fuck?" 

A third knock, much more insistent than the first two, breaks the silence again. 

Jihoon sighs, turning back to look at Seokmin. 

“Yellow okay baby? You understand?” 

Seokmin nods, trying to focus on Jihoon’s next words. 

“It might be important, will you be okay if I leave you alone for just a minute and then come right back?” 

Seokmin desperately wants to say no, and he’s hardly in a state to think about this logically, but Jihoon’s gaze, equal parts calm reassurance and soft concern, calms his frantic thoughts. He nods but Jihoon still hesitates for a moment. 

“Need anything before I go? Water, a pillow? Want me to loosen the ropes a little?” 

Seokmin scowls and shakes his head vehemently, he feels fine and he very much _likes_ being restrained at the moment. Jihoon gives him a thumbs up and slips out the door, leaving it open so that Seokmin can hear his footsteps as he heads down the hallway. 

Tongue darting out to wet his lips Seokmin looks around the room, unsure of what to do while he waits for Jihoon to come back. He shifts back and forth on his knees, the movement jostling the plug inside of him. He tenses, it’s not big enough to do much for him, but it’s a constant reminder that he could have and definitely wants something more. Having no control is all fun and games until you’re tied up and left to your own devices Seokmin discovers, and he shifts back and forth again, just to do _something_ to occupy his mind. He whines, mouth suddenly snapping shut as his gaze turns towards the open door. 

He wasn’t being very loud but… there was the slightest possibility that the sounds from the bedroom could travel down the hallway and reach the front door. Seokmin hunches over in embarrassment shame and arousal flooding through him as his mind starts to wander, wondering what might happen if the sounds _did_ reach the front door. Would Jihoon laugh it off, say it was just his pet dog or the TV? 

The thought sets off a storm of butterflies in his stomach and he fights back the urge to whine again. But what if… what if Jihoon lets in whoever was at the door, a mailman or a friend, and leads them back to the bedroom to show them what exactly is making so much noise. Would they laugh at the sight of Seokmin tied up and desperately rutting back against the sheets, unable to get himself off or even move? Or would they lick their lips, their pants growing tight and turning towards Jihoon with a clear question in their eyes.

Most people aren’t predisposed to share their significant other and Seokmin has a feeling that Jihoon isn’t either, but perhaps in a situation like this it would be altogether too tempting of a prospect to refuse the request. God, the thought of Jihoon watching as the other person, whoever they maybe, pushes down their pants and shoves his mouth down on their cock has him moaning softly. It’d be messy and rough, but they’d hardly care as they get a firm grip on the back of Seokmin’s head and start guiding him up and down their cock. 

He’d see Jihoon slowly stroking his cock from out of the corner of his eye and moan around the cock in his mouth, causing the person to start moving his head even faster, their cock hitting the back of his throat with every push downwards. He’d gag and drool, wait, is he drooling right now? Anyway, maybe Jihoon would get tired of watching and he’d slip behind Seokmin to-- 

There’s a rustling noise and the soft sound of footsteps coming from down the hall and it stops Seokmin mid-thought. The doorway is still empty and Seokmin looks down with a frown. He’s so hard right now that probably the slightest touch would send him over the edge. He looks at his tied together wrists and the space between his arms. Could he…? 

“Seokmin,” says a soft voice and he looks up to see Jihoon standing at the foot of the bed. Seokmin immediately disregards whatever he had been thinking about in favor of eagerly leaning forward and nearly toppling over in an effort to get closer to Jihoon. 

“Woah there,” Jihoon says, coming around the side of the bed and helping Seokmin right himself. 

“It’s okay, I’m right here.” 

Seokmin nods and tries to lean forward again even as Jihoon’s hands hold him back. Sure Jihoon is closer than he was before, but he’s definitely not close _enough_ for Seokmin’s liking. Jihoon gives him an amused smile, stepping back just long enough to pull off his clothes before rejoining Seokmin on the bed. 

“It was our neighbor Ms. Kwon. She said she knew we were home and brought up our mail for us so it wouldn’t get stolen.” 

Jihoon snorts, settling his hands on Seokmin’s shoulders. 

“I’ve never even heard of someone in this building getting their mail stolen! I think she’s just kinda, scratch that, _very_ nosy.” 

Jihoon’s hand comes up to gently cup Seokmin’s face and he nuzzles into it, not paying the least bit of attention to Jihoon’s words. 

Jihoon chuckles softly, “I got rid of her as quickly as I could so I could come back and take care of my puppy.” 

Seokmin’s stomach flutters at the nickname and he hums softly. 

“Do okay all by yourself?” 

Seokmin blushes but nods, perking up when Jihoon smiles. 

“Good boy. Still green?” 

Seokmin nods excitedly, his body tensing as Jihoon wraps a hand around his cock, dragging it slowly and up and down his length. 

“Silly puppy got himself all worked up huh?” 

“Uh huh,” mumbles Seokmin, his head a jumbled mess of half-formed thoughts from the soft waves of pleasure rolling through him with every drag of Jihoon’s hand upwards. Jihoon kisses him again and it’s messy, all of Seokmin’s desperate little noises muffled against Jihoon’s lips as their mouths slot together. 

“We’re gonna move now okay?” says Jihoon as he pulls back. He carefully helps Seokmin lay down on his side and roll over onto his back, relaxing back into the bed with his legs spread wide. Jihoon hums softly as his hands slowly trace a path down the insides of Seokmin’s thighs, ignoring his cock despite the hitch in Seokmin’s breath when Jihoon’s hands pass right by it. His hands drift lower and he glances upwards to meet Seokmin’s gaze. 

“Doing okay?” 

Seokmin nods and Jihoon gently grasps the end of the plug inside of him. Seokmin’s breath comes out in little gasps as Jihoon starts to pull the plug out, keeping up a tortuously slow pace that forces him to feel how much his body stretches around the plug as it moves inside of him. He does his best to relax as the last few centimeters slide out of him and Jihoon tosses it somewhere behind himself to be re-discovered later. 

Jihoon lines himself up and pushes forward, groaning as the tight wet heat of Seokmin’s body envelops his cock. Seokmin squirms a little underneath Jihoon, trying to get the older boy to go faster, but it’s to no avail. When Jihoon finally does bottom out it leaves Seokmin feeling warm and full, his mind fuzzy. Seokmin reflexively clenches down when Jihoon starts to pull his hips back, causing the older boy to swear softly under his breath. 

He wants to whine every time Jihoon pulls out, wants to keep Jihoon buried inside him forever almost as much as he wants to cum. In this position he really can’t move, which he hardly minds, but it’s hard to encourage Jihoon to go faster without the use of his hands and the words he wants to say sitting heavy on the tip of his tongue. Seokmin does manage a soft whine, one that’s loud enough to catch the older boy’s attention. Jihoon’s gaze lifts and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. 

He leans down and attaches his mouth to the side of Seokmin’s neck, his hips keeping up their slow and steady rhythm as Seokmin squirms underneath him. A half-strangled noise rises up from his throat when Jihoon slams his hips down a little harder and he feels more than hears the pleased hum Jihoon lets out in response. 

Jihoon pulls away, shifting upwards to capture Seokmin’s lips in a fierce kiss. He doesn’t seem to mind that Seokmin can barely reciprocate, hungrily swallowing down all of the soft noises spilling from the younger boy’s mouth. The noises only grow louder as the pace of Jihoon’s thrusts quickens. Seokmin pants as pleasure starts to build deep in his gut. He groans and Jihoon pulls back, sitting up and planting his hands firmly on either side of Seokmin. Jihoon drives down into him with a single-minded intensity and Seokmin just takes it, feeling his body tense up as he draws closer to his orgasm. He tries to speak once but can’t quite get the words out, swallowing and trying to speak once again. 

“Please...” Seokmin finally manages to say, his voice weak and shaky. Jihoon’s gaze flickers upwards to meet his and his pace doesn’t slow as he replies. 

“Hmm? You wanna cum already?” 

Seokmin nods, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

“Alright, but I’m not going to touch you.” 

Seokmin pouts a little but Jihoon looks dead serious, so he simply accepts his fate, trying to relax and focus on the sensation of Jihoon’s cock driving deep into him and the delicious friction along his prostate and rim that comes with it. It builds and builds deep in his core and with one more deep thrust in from Jihoon, Seokmin spills over the edge. 

It feels like lightning is coursing through his veins, his head hazy with the rush of pleasure. When the high finally fades, Seokmin becomes aware of the fact that Jihoon has slowed his pace considerably. The older boy slowly rocks his hips forward in a series of shallow thrusts and Seokmin twitches as oversensitivity colors the small bursts of pleasure that come with Jihoons’ movements. 

His respite doesn’t last long because as soon as Jihoon sees Seokmin has more or less recovered, he kicks it into high gear again. Hands move up to fit themselves tightly around Seokmin’s waist and he nearly groans at the contact. He’s long gone past the point of being able to beg for more, especially with the way Jihoon has started to slam his hips forward. Seokmin moans desperately and clenches down around Jihoon, tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes at the intensity of it all. Jihoon coos in between labored breaths, grinning widely. 

“Such a sensitive puppy huh?” 

When all he gets in response is a vague noise of acknowledgement Jihoon shakes his head in amusement. 

“Puppy can’t speak? Must have fucked you dumb, not that it was that hard. That’s okay though, you don’t need to know how to speak to take my cock.” 

Seokmin shivers, closing his eyes and pressing his intertwined hands closer to his chest as Jihoon swears softly above him. Jihoon buries himself deep inside Seokmin, throwing his head back with a gasp as he cums. There is a pause in which they both attempt to recover from their respective highs, heartbeats returning to their normal speeds and breaths evening out Jihoon slides out of him. Seokmin collapses on his side after Jihoon pulls out, glad to finally let the bed take the full weight of his body. Jihoon tsks softly, gently pulling Seokmin’s wrists up and off the bed. 

“I still have to untie you.” 

The desire to be obedient just barely outweighs the exhaustion settling in his bones so Seokmin forces his eyes to stay open, holding up whatever body part Jihoon points to so that he can carefully undo all the rope restraining Seokmin. Seokmin stretches out with a groan once he’s finally free, splaying out like a starfish on the bed. He feels tired, but not to the point where he will drift off at any moment. He opens his eyes at the feeling of a soft touch on his leg and looks down to see Jihoon gently tracing over the indents in his flesh. He watches silently as Jihoon stretches out next to Seokmin, tucking himself up against Seokmin’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“So pretty,” Jihoon murmurs against the side of his neck, the vibrations across his skin and the rough edge to Jihoon’s voice filling him with a soft warmth. 

“And so good for me. Always.” 

Seokmin would gladly stay here for the rest of the night if not for the fact he is currently covered in sweat and other unidentifiable fluids. The thought also seems to occur to Jihoon as he lifts his head up to ask, “Bath or shower?” 

Seokmin has spent far too much time sitting and laying down today, so he lifts one hand and attempts mime water falling on Jihoon’s head. Seokmin is relieved when Jihoon immediately understands and he doesn’t have to muster up the effort to try and form words. Jihoon gently coaxes him upwards and to the edge of the bed, Seokmin standing up carefully, relieved when his legs only wobble a little as he does so. 

Hands intertwined Jihoon leads Seokmin to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping under the stream water. As Seokmin joins him he instantly starts to relax, the tension in his stiff muscles melting away under the hot spray. Jihoon wraps his arms around Seokmin from behind as he turns to face the showerhead, relaxing him even further. Seokmin’s favorite part comes when he’s sitting on the floor, Jihoon kneeling behind him as he lathers Seokmin’s hair up with shampoo. He’s always thought Jihoon would have been a great masseuse with the way he rubs firm circles with his fingers into Seokmin’s scalp, the sensation grounding him and bringing him out of his headspace quicker than almost anything else. 

After a long shower and a few glasses of water Seokmin finds himself curled up on the couch in a warm pair of pajamas, leaning his head on Jihoon’s shoulder as he blinks sleepily. He glances towards the clock hanging up on the far wall, it’s definitely late enough to think about heading to bed now. Seokmin tugs on the blanket wrapped around him and lets out a huge yawn. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, barely awake enough to notice the smile in Jihoon’s voice as he answers back. 

“I love you too.” 

They stay like that for a while, eventually succumbing to the need for sleep and making their way to the bedroom, where they drift off entangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me back at it again with some more tender seokhoon. I very much hope I made you all feel something cause I certainly had so many feelings writing this
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated!
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver)


End file.
